Aira, Princess of Prism Star
by Lily Miichelle123
Summary: Summary: Aira Harune, an ordinary girl is forced to become a baker by her strict father after her mother left them. However, Aira dreams of becoming a figure skater instead. Can she ever reach that dream? Will a miracle happen for this special heroine?
1. Day of the Beginning

**Aira, Princess of Prism Star**

By: Lily Miichelle123

**Summary: Aira Harune, an ordinary girl is forced to become a baker by her strict father after her mother left them. However, Aira dreams of becoming a figure skater instead. Can she ever reach that dream? Will a miracle happen for this special heroine?**

**Chapter 1: Day of the Beginning**

Aira Harune, that was I. The ordinary girl who lived a wealthy life with her strict father without my mother…

My day began as I got out of bed, stretched, taken a refreshing shower, putting on my glasses, getting dressed and going downstairs.

Once I reached the kitchen, I spotted my father, cooking with his chef's hat on his head.

My dad was always strict with me. I was never allowed to wear my hair down because my dad said it reminded him of my mother. I was never allowed to do anything else besides school related stuff. And worst of all, I was forced to become a baker.

If my mother were alive, she wouldn't let him do that to me and she would let me follow _my own_ dreams. However, she is no longer with us. My mom died of an illness, which turned my father into what he is now.

I let out a sigh and walked calmly and sat down into the kitchen. At first, there was a long silence; however I managed to break it.

"Good morning father." I spoke, silently.

My father turned to look at me, emotionless. "Good morning Aira, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. How about you?" I nodded.

"I slept very well thank you." He spoke.

A few seconds later, my dad presented my meal to me. Bacon, eggs, two pieces of toast and some green tea.

"Thank you." I muttered as I bit into my toast.

Of course, my father didn't hear me, so I didn't mind.

"Anyways, where are Itsuki, Eru and Uru?" I asked as I swallowed my tea.

"Your brother and sisters are still asleep in bed. I will wake them up shortly." He coldly responded.

"I see." I looked down at my tea and saw how it moved slowly as I gently stared inside the cup.

After breakfast, I got up and headed out to school for the day. My dad would always remind me to work hard, which I did.

"Work hard, Aira. Remember, your mother would have wanted this."

"_Liar_…"

"Yes father." I responded.

I shut the front door and walked down the road to school. My school sucked. I was put into St. Marie Academy where students were taught how to make pastries and such. I hated it. I am very good at cooking, but my dad wants me to become a professional, like him.

I despised half of the teachers there though; except for Mrs. Ichigo Amano, who was always very nice and pretty; however she was clumsy sometimes.

As I walked down to school, my bag moved a little and I realized it was my fun-loving friend, Rabbit-Chi who was my only friend. She was so cute and I hid her from my father because he hated 'anything cute'.

"Good Morning Aira-chia!" she shouted, poking her head out of the bag.

"Shh…not so loud Rabbit-chi, and yes, Good morning." I pushed her back in the bag.

"Sorry-chia, but anyways, how are ya?" she asked happily.

"I'm okay thanks, and you?" I smiled back.

"I'm great! I feel hungry though-chia" she rubbed her growling stomach.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you something." I smiled.

I reached into my schoolbag and pulled out a chocolate pockie stick.

"Yummy-chia! Thank you-chia!" Rabbit-chi smiled.

As she munched away, I looked around to all the other students that were walking and chatting with friends as the walked to St. Marie. I felt so lonely because everyone had friends and followed their dreams; however my own father forced me into this.

I've always wanted to become a figure skater in Prism shows. Prism shows are famous in Japan and throughout the world. Americans, Koreans and a lot of other people traveled to Japan just to compete. It was like the Olympics. Everyday after school, I would read my Prism show magazines and I was always caught up on the latest issues. My favorite female skater was Mion Takamine. She is so pretty and her sense of fashion is incredible. But my all time favorite skaters are the Callings and I hate to admit it, but I have a crush on Sho.

Anyways, I reached the school and I sat in class, looking out the window, thinking about my dreams until class began. Mrs. Amano walked in with her chef's outfit and began to teach us how to make French Crepe, which was pretty easy in my opinion compared to my other classmates who complained and panicked when he/she made a mistake. We had to make it for 3 judges, Mr. Makoto Kashino, Mr. Satsuki Hanabasu and Mr. Sennosuke Andou, who were Mrs. Amano's friends and Mr. Kashino was Mrs. Amano's husband.

I just let out a deep sigh and presented my French Crepe to Mrs. Amano, which she applauded to.

"Excellent job Aira Harune! You may present your Crepe to the judges!" she cheerfully stated.

As I walked over, I heard other students whispering and complaining, which left me feeling a chill down my spine.

I presented my Crepe and all three of the judges gave me a score of 100 each. Of course, I showed no emotion as I just bowed and thanked them as my classmates jealously muttered and whispered away.

"Alright! That's all for today class! Have a wonderful day, okay?" Mrs. Amano winked.

"Hai!" everyone shouted.

Half of my classmates left and some stayed for cleanup duty. I sat at my desk, staring out the window, imagining myself skating across an ice rank. Twirling, jumping and performing my first Prism jump.

Suddenly, my visions disappeared as a voice caught me off guard. It was Mrs. Amano who stood there with her head slightly tilted and her index finger pressed on her chin.

"Aira, aren't you going home? Class is over now you know." She spoke.

"Oh yes, I am. Sorry about that." I rose from my chair, bowed and walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm…weird, she never does that…" Mrs. Amano thought.

I walked out the school and ran all the way to the local dancing hall called Pretty Top. All inspiring dancers and skaters went there to pursue their careers. I want to become a Prism star and I have always dreamed of it ever since I was younger. My little brother wants to become one too, so I often teach him some moves secretly while my father is out or if he is busy baking in the kitchen.

Once I arrived, I noticed how many people were lined up, ready to audition to become a Prism star. Every year in November, new aspiring skaters came to Pretty Top to audition and show off their skating skills to become a Prism star.

Suddenly, my train of thoughts stopped as I heard shouting voice from a distance. I turned my head to the direction of the noise and I noticed a girl with long orange hair kicking and shouting at a security guard.

"Let go of me! Let go!" the girl shouted.

She looked like she was in the same grade as me, so she must the same age as me.

"Stop it! Let go!" she shouted.

"No, what you did was unacceptable so we must remove you from Pretty Top." The security guard responded.

"But he started it! That guy called me Orange Swirl! I hate it when people call me names!" she yelled.

Somehow, she released herself from his grasp and did a skating twirl in the air and landed in the crowd of people.

"Hey! Don't let her get away!" the security guard called the two other security guards to chase after the girl.

Suddenly out of nowhere, another set of yelling happened in the other direction of Pretty Top.

"Oh….my….gosh!" I thought. It was the Callings, surrounded by girls who were way prettier than me. Sho was there and he looked so cute in his blue-grey outfit.

As I was looking with my face turning red, a hand grabbed my hand and I realized the orange-haired girl had dragged me into her situation now! What am I to do?

**Hello Guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter! This is my updated version since my last chapter 1 was very sloppy, but I have improved(; Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I will post up my second chapter soon! Bye-Nii~**


	2. Crazy Chase, New Skater

**Aira, Princess of Prism Star**

By: Lily Miichelle123

**Summary: Aira Harune, an ordinary girl is forced to become a baker by her strict father after her mother left them. However, Aira dreams of becoming a figure skater instead. Can she ever reach that dream? Will a miracle happen for this special heroine?**

**Chapter 2: Crazy Chase, New Skater**

Both of us stopped running and ran into a small room with a big star on the door.

"Who…who are you?" I bent down, panting.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry! My name is Rizumu Amamiya! Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

"Su-Sure…nice to meet you too, I guess. My name is Aira Harune." I tried to not get to friendly and showed very little emotion.

She stared at me for a bit, until eventually the security guards voices can be heard running up the hallway.

"Shh, don't even say a word!" Rizumu whispered, covering my mouth with her hand.

We both stood in the dark room, silent while the shadow of the guards feet were shown standing in front of the door.

"Mo! Why did she have to drag me into this?!" I thought, angrily.

Shortly afterwards, the guards left leaving us relieved and soon Rizumu poked her head out the door to see any suspicions.

"Okay, let's go." She quietly spoke.

"Look, I'm not following you anymore, okay?" I bluntly stated. "I don't have time for fun and games."

Rizumu turned around and before she even spoke, I walked away from her, continuing my place in the line for auditions.

"Next up, number 132. Will the user with the number 132 please come to the audition room please?" an announcer spoke.

Number 132 was my number so I went into the room as some girls stared at me, whispering and chatting.

"Hello, my name is Aira Harune." I calmly spoke, emotionless as possible. "I will do my best today."

The judges sat back and observed my skills. First I did a couple of slides and spins and then I did my special Prism jump that I made up called Fresh Fruits Basket.

While I skated though, I felt so free. I felt like a graceful swan swimming peacefully in a pond. It felt great!

I did my Prism Jump one more time and then I was finished.

Applauses and cheers came from the judges, which made me really surprised at this because I didn't know I'd do so well.

As I walked out of the room, with happy thoughts that I thought that I'd never have, doom came upon me again as Rizumu Amamiya was standing directly in front of my face, with a huge grin on her face.

"C-o-n-g-r-a-t-u-l-a-t-i-o-n-s!" she shouted.

I stood there blushing a bit, until I reverted back to myself again.

"Thanks. Are you here to audition too?" I asked.

"Yes! I am Number 133! Isn't that awesome?" she cheerfully asked.

"Yeah…sure…" I walked away, while she jumped and down for joy.

"Why did she have to have the closest number to mine?" I sighed.

After the auditions were over, the winners were announced in the mail the next day.

I looked in the mail and I saw the letter. I won! I get to become a member of Pretty Top.

I felt so overjoyed that I had to tell Rabbit-chi about it.

"Rabbit-chi, Rabbit-chi! Wake up!" I whispered loudly.

"Good…Morning Aira. What's going on-chia?" Rabbit-chi rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I won the audition! I am an official member of Pretty Top now!" I whispered.

"No way-chia! Are you serious-chia?" she jumped up.

"Yes! I can't believe it! I'm gonna become a skater now and I will meet Mion-sama now!" I whispered loudly.

I practiced my spins and my other skating techniques in my room quietly, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no! It must be Dad!" I thought.

I quickly put everything that had to do with Prism star away and I sat on my bed quietly skimming through a book of recipes that my dad wanted me to study about.

"Yes?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Hey sis, it's just me. Can I come in?" a voice replied.

"Oh yeah sure, come in." I responded.

It was just my 13-year-old brother, Itsuki. He always came to my room whenever he needed figure skating tips from me.

"I need some help on a move for the Prism Star auditions, can you help me?" Itsuki asked, worriedly.

"Oh okay, sure I'll help you." I put my book down and stretched.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked my brother slightly bent over.

"Yes!" he replied.

I showed him some new twirls, spins and even some slides that I learned recently. Itsuki was a pretty good skater, so I took him under my wing.

Suddenly, I heard my dad walking upstairs to my room, so I hid all my stuff and both of us sat on the bed, pretending that we were talking about baking.

"Kids? Dinner's ready if you want some." My dad poked his head into my room.

"Thanks, but no thanks dad, I'm not hungry. I have to go out, my friend is teaching me another recipe today." I lied.

"I see, what about you Itsuki?" my dad stared at Itsuki.

"I…I…uh.." he began.

"I am taking him with me. We'll both learn together. Right Itsuki?" I winked at him, giving him a signal.

"Yes, that's right." He shyly responded.

"I see, well you two be careful out there." My dad stared coldly.

"Yes sir." We both replied.

My dad closed the door and Itsuki and I got ready to leave.

Secretly, we were actually going to Pretty Top to go practice our figure skating.

We both left and headed off to Pretty Top until I spotted a certain someone standing at the entrance.

"Rizumu?" I asked.

Rizumu turned around and ran over to me, giving me a big hug. She also hugged Itsuki.

"Hi there Aira-chan! How's it going?" she smiled. "Oh, who's this?" she poked Itsuki's cheek.

"This is my brother, Itsuki." I replied. "Itsuki, this is Rizumu Amamiya."

"Nice to meet you." Itsuki respectfully bowed.

"Nice to meet you too!" she smiled.

"Well let's stop lolly-gagging and let's go in already!" Rizumu grabbed both of our hands and we ran inside Pretty Top.

I could only pray, as we were running, that Rizumu would not cause any more trouble, just for a day.

**Hello Guys! Thanks for reading my second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I will post up my third chapter soon! Bye-Nii~**


End file.
